The Sherlock Secret
by Black Rose I
Summary: The people around Conan Edogawa were devastated. He had left without saying a single goodbye. The only thing he left was a piece of paper that bore the word "Secret"...
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

Chapter 1- Intro

Homework, something Haibara Ai did not enjoy. Not for the same reasons, however as most. While her friends, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were struggling with their high-school homework, she was bored. Ayumi looks more mature now, well, as mature could ever look, no matter what, however, she would always look and act a bit childish. Genta hadn't changed one bit, the only thing that could of changed was that his love for eel rice was even greater. Last but not least, Mitsuhiko. He has a general knowledge of things; if Edogawa had never come, he may of been the smartest in his class.

"Haibara?" Ayumi asks.

"Hmm?" Haibara says, awakened from her half asleep state.

"How are you so good at school?" Ayumi asks.

"Yeah," Genta adds, "are you sure that your not lying about your age?"

_If only you knew._

But they didn't know. The only ones that ever did were Professor Agasa and the now gone Conan Edogawa. The ones that had been impacted the most by his disappearance were Ran and Ayumi. To Ran, Conan was like a bodyguard, her little brother that she never had. Always protecting her, whether it be from criminals, or even other guys, although half the time she never noticed it. To Ayumi, Conan was more than a friend. She had a huge crush on him, and everyone that knew her had known about it. Genta and Mitsuhiko still are jealous though, because she is most probably the most beautiful girl in the grade, she doesn't have any romance in her life. Possibly because she liked Conan, Possibly she may think he would return one day and ask her to marry him, but as soon as he notices her with another guy, he will just walk away.

The thought made her giggle, _Kudo-kun would never do that._

Kuduo. The true name of the wonder boy known to the rest of the world as Conan Edogawa, the boy that disappeared leaving a one word goodbye note. The word "Secret". What did he mean. Haibara knew his secret of not really being a child, just like her, but why did he leave that one word on the last piece of evidence that Conan Edogawa ever existed.

The Next Day

It was another one of those days, those days that end in the letter y. Haibara walked past Shinichi's house and the great oak tree. Finally, she reached school. She sighed, another day, another month, another year. Haibara's life was just like all the others, until, the new student came, the student named Endo Fujita.

** Hope you guys like it, this is my first fan fiction and I love Detective Conan so I thought _Hey, why not make a Detective Conan fan fiction? _I'll try not to make it to cliche. I will have no spoilers (that is as long as you are relative up to date in the Anime, but the recent episodes aren't really anything relating to the main plot so it doesn't matter that much anyway.). If you like it leave a positive comment, if you don't please leave something that I should add or change in my story. The Sherlock Secret will be updated every few days. I will take recommendations for kinds of stories in the future, I just put my foot down as soon as ShinichixKaito is mentioned. I think their both respectable characters and I would like to keep it that way. Thanks for understanding.  
>Sincerely,<br>Black Rose the First**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

The bell that signaled for students to head to their desks chimed. Haibara went to her desk, just one away from the vacant spot next to the window. When she approached her desk, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were both, like usual, prying a box of eel rice from Genta's hands.

"You just had a huge breakfast Genta, how can you STILL EAT!" Mitsuhiko proclaimed.**  
><strong>

"Well, um, I, uhhhhhh..." Genta said, searching for an excuse no doubt.

"Yeah Genta, you need to cut back. You'll get even fatter if you keep this up." Ayumi stated, agreeing with Mitsuhiko.

_Just like usual._

"They do have a point Genta." Haibara said with a monotone voice.

"Oh, not you too Haibara!"

The thought of arguing about something as simple as Genta's early-mid morning-post breakfast snack made her chuckle.

_Nothings really changed has it? _Haibara thought to herself.

Rumors about a new boy coming spread like wildfire. A group of girls had gathered over by one of their desks and were discussing about what they heard about the new kid.

"I heard he's good at soccer." One said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I heard he's really handsome."Another said. Once again they all whispered and agreed.

"I heard he has no parents." The third one said. The one that was second to talk announced,

"A hansom, athletic boy whose an orphan, he must be so shy. I can't wait to meet him!" They all giggled and dream of what this new wonder boy would look like.

_Let girls be girls. _Haibara thought to herself. She never had the luxury of high school romance. Last time she was 17 years old, she was studying abroad in chemical engineering. The thought of her past life made her feel better for the one she had now, she had a new life now, one where she could put the evils of the past behind her.

"Alright everyone," Their teacher, Matsui-sensei announced, "before we start class today I would like to introduce a new classmate of yours today. Please give a warm welcome to, Endo Fujita." A boy her age walked in to the classroom. His brown hair was waved over to the side, a popular style. His hands were in his pockets as he calmly walked into the classroom. The glare on his glasses disheartening as he walked into the class revealing his blue eyes. She had never met an Endo Fujita, but his presence seemed familiar. _Where have I met this boy before._

Haibara heard scattered whispers around the room. Girls saying things like, "I told you he was handsome." and, "Oh my God.". One even said "Dibs!". While the guys whispering things either like, "Dang, competition." or "As long as he won't show me up at soccer, I'm cool with it.".

Once he was about halfway across the room, he turned ninety degrees so he was facing the class. A few squeals escaped a few girls lips, but Haibara was to distracted to notice.

_No way, it couldn't be..._

"Hello, my name is Endo Fujita and I will be joining your class today."

**Once again, I hope you like it. If you like the series than please support it by leaving editorials in the allocated comments area about how I could improve and change the story so it suits you guys better. Also, if you don't dub my story good, please leave a comment about how I could make it extravagant. The Sherlock Secret is updated every few days. I bid thee Adieu.  
>Sincerely,<br>Black Rose the First**


	3. Chapter 3: The Renewed Detective Boys

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

"Hello, my name is Endo Fujita and I will be joining your class today."

The blue eyes, the brown hair, the self confident presence about him, where had she seen him before.

"Hey Mitsuhiko, he looks just like Conan doesn't he?" Ayumi whispered.

"Hey your right."Mitsuhiko responded._ Could it be?_

_No! _Haibara reassured herself, _He's been gone ten years, he's either dead or in a foreign country._

"Okay Endo, where are you sitting?" Sensei asked.

"Oh, Endo, over here!" One of the girls exclaimed, patting the set next to her.

"No, over here!" Another girl interrupted.

_If he doesn't chose soon it will become a free for all. _She was amused at the thought, the classroom becoming no man's land.

Endo started walking in front of the class and then turned into the isle next to her desk to her left. As he walked along the aisle, shatting three quarters of the girls dreams, they seemed really disappointed, some even whimpered. He kept walking, past one desk at a time. Eventually, he reached her desk, at that moment she saw some of his muscles tense and his eyes widen, and then he just turned to the right to the empty window desk to the left of Haibara as if he didn't feel any agony, except the expression on his face, he looked like something had happened to him, but then he acted like nothing had just occurred.

_What was that? He looked like he was in pain, what happened, is this boy... Shinichi Kuduo? If so, what happened to him?_ So many questions but no answers, yet.

After School

All day girls had been mumbling things like, "Why did he sit next to that girl?", or "Why didn't he sit next to me? I'm much prettier than her."

_Good question, I wish I new the answer to that._

"Haibara has that look on her face," Ayumi said, directing her comment at Genta and Mitsuhiko, "like she's thinking really hard."

"Hmm?" Haibara mumbled, waking up from her deep thought.

"Oh yeah, that boy, Endo Fujita, do you think we should invite him to the Detective boys, he could be like the next Conan, if he was as smart as him of course." Ayumi inquired.

"Good idea," Mitsuhiko relied, "I heard he gets really good grades."

"Lets go ask him right now, his lockers just over there." Genta said enthusiastically while pointing over to the new student who was just finishing up his packing.

_Should I stop them? No, I could learn more about him if I get close._

"Haibara, what do you think, can he?" The other members of the Formerly Great Detective Boys.

"Sure, why not?" She answered.

As soon as she was finished with her reply, the three of them dashed over to Endo Fujita and started explaining and asking questions. When Haibara saw him nod and the three of them cheering, she knew he had accepted.

**Hello once again fair readers,  
>I deeply and truely hope you enjoyed this installment of The Sherlock Secret. It has been a pleasure writing this story, and I plan on finishing it. For those of you that derive pleasure from reading my story, comment on how, as for those that do not delight in it, please tell me why and how I can improve my story. In addition I am experiencing a tad bit of writers block. How should I break through this obstacle? Should I use the Kaito Kid card this early, or save it, should I make the detective boys solve a case, and if so what kind, or should I show the state of the Mouri Detective Agency? I truly hope you all can assist me through this problem, and even if I don't mention it, it will always turn up one way or another so please do always tell me through reviews. With this, I bid thee Adieu.<br>Sincerely,  
>Black Rose the First<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The New Member

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

"So what exactly do we do in the detective boys?" Endo Fujita asks.

"Well..." Genta started.

"We are a detective group that excepts even the hardest of all cases. We have solved the hardest, most difficult cases. When we come across a murder, you can consider it solved." Mitsuhiko said as Genta smiled proudly.

"But then why have I heard that you have only a 61% success rate?" Endo relplied.

That caught Genta and Mitsuhiko off guard. "Well, uh the truth is..." Mitsuhiko started, "we used to solve 100% of cases but that was when..."

"Conan was still here." Ayumi finished

"Conan?" Endo asked.

"Yeah." Mituhiko said, "He was the smartest boy in our class. He could solve any case and see through any trick."

"Plus, he was the best soccer player we've ever met, he even impressed strikers in the J-League" Genta Said proudly.

"But one day, after a murder case that we were lead into when we were chasing a stray cat in first grade, he disappeared." Ayumi said in a melancholy fashion.

The others just lowered their head in agreement. At that moment Endo relized something, the entire time, Haibara, the fourth member of the detective boys, hadn't talked or moved the entire time. _That's a bit strange. _Endo thought.

"Say Genta, you don't happen to like eel do you? And Ayumi, do you like to bake?" Endo inquired.

Ayumi and Genta were a bit surprised.

"How would you know that?" Mitsuhiko asked, also a bit surprised. "Are you a stalker?"

Endo laughed. This was the first time the Detective Boys had heard him laugh. However, one would not necessarily call it a laugh, it was more of a chuckle that had a hint of over-self confidence. _He seems like one of those people who don't make that many jokes, but still has a sense of humor, somewhat._ Haibara imagined.

"No, I just noticed there was some sauce that is usually on eel rice on the knee's of Genta's trousers. As for Ayumi," Endo matter-of-factly stated, "There was a bit of baking powder on the cuff of your sleeve on your jacket."

"Ah, I see." The Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko chimed in chorus.

Your almost as good as Conan!"

Endo just smiled triumphantly.

_A bit cocky._ Haibara noted.

"While we're on the subject of food," Mitsuhiko began,"Where were you at lunch Endo?"

"Yeah, I didn't see you either." Ayumi recounted.

"I was outside playing soccer." When he saw the confused high-school students he continued. "Even though soccer tryouts aren't for another week, some of the third and fourth years asked to see my skills because they had been told heard rumors about my soccer skills."

"And?" Genta asked, "are you any good?"

"I think I did pretty well." Endo replied with a grin on his face.

_Most likely more than that. _Haibara thought due to the way he was snickering.

"Any way, we're off to see if we can find Ran at the Mouri Detective Agency." Haibara anounched.

"Oh yeah!" Genta remembered.

"Are you coming Endo?" Ayumi asked.

"To THE Mouri Detective Agency!" Endo said, amazed. "Sure just let me finish packing my backpack." He hurriedly stated.

And with that, the five Detective Boys set off to the home of Kogoro Mouri.

**Good day generous readers,  
>I thank you for such guiding and supporting reviews, I enjoy reading and using them in my most recent piece of work. As was suggested, I will be basing my next story off the current state of the Mouri Detective Agency. What do you, the reader, think should happen at the renowned Mouri Detective Agency. In addition, what should happen in the chapter after a view of the Mouri Detective Agency ten years after Conan Edogawa left. Should the Detective Boys embark on a quest to discover a killer, or just sit at their desks mumbling about how they don't have a single serious phenomenon happening in their lives. Leave a review and your review will be read and considered. If I, or my story, bore you or are a bit slow, than leave a review about how I can make my story better. I promise, soon the Detective Boys will solve a baffling case, however, I am not entirely sure when. I have also woven a Sherlock Holmes reference into my chapter, and I would like to know if any of you, my just readers, have been able to realize what it is and which installment it is from. Put your theory in a review and I shall announce who guessed correctly. And with that, my good readers, I bid thee Adieu.<br>Sincerely,  
>Black Rose the First<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

The windows bore the name, The Mouri Detective Agency, proudly and boldly. About ten years previously, the general public had never of heard of Kogoro Mouri, but that changed very quickly. When Conan Edogawa arrived, things looked to take a turn for the better, suddenly even crying babies had heard of the famous detective Kogoro Mouri, and it is still that way today, however, to the people who experience the crime scenes since the fateful date of Conan's mysterious disappearance, they notice that Mouri just announces random crazy ideas and accuses with no rhyme or reason. Recently however, Heiji Hattori had become extremely concerned about Conan and Shinichi and had been at a number of cases while asking Ran about Shinichi and his whereabouts. This caused Heiji to show-up Kogoro Mouri on practically every case by proving him wrong in certainly more ways than one, and as the detective of the west said "Showing up that old man is as easy as taking candy from a baby." However this comment received much criticism from his childhood friend, Kazuha, until he explained that it was just a saying.

When the Detective boys entered the Mouri Detective Agency, they saw one of the two "Usuals". The first was Kogoro Mouri sitting and seriously discussing the case which the client would like too assign him. The second, and more usual, was the same previously extremely famous and well known detective slumped over at his desk with an ash tray teeming with cigarettes and tons of empty beer cans lying askew along the desk and floor while cheering."Go Go Yoko". They saw option number two, however it seemed to of been previously interrupted by Ran who was cleaning the beers of the floor and clearing the cigarettes out of the ashtray and the surrounding area.

"Every time I come over, I have to clean up after you Dad. If I didn't visit you this often you would have no customers at all!"

"Can I please have just one more beerhmmm?" The detective said, slurring his words.

"N-O, you're already so drunk you can barely talk, what happens if a client comes in? What then?"

"Well I'll just tell them I'm buzzzzzzzzzz." In the middle of the word busy, Kogoro just was knocked out cold causing his newspaper, which had headlines such as Yellow Banded Snakes Almost Killed Three.

Ran sighed, "Dad, what will I do with you?"

"Ran!" Ayumi called out.

"Oh, hi guys! How's school?" Ran asked.

"Really hard, although to Haibara it seems as simple as 2+5." Genta stated.

That's because it is. Haibara thought, smiling.

"Yeah." Mitsuhiko agreed.

"So," Ran began, "are you going to introduce me to your new friend with the glasses?" She still treated them younger than they really are, but sometimes that relieved the stress of high school.

"Let us introduce you to the new fifth member of the detective boys, Endo Fujita." Mitsuhiko proclaimed as he signaled to where Endo was standing just a few seconds before. "Huh? Where did he go?" He started looking around frantically.

"Endo? Where are you?" Ayumi called.

"I think he went outside." Haibara said as she opened the door. Just as she had said, Endo was standing just outside the door, but something was wrong. He had his hand up to his head as if it hurt and his eyes were open wide.

"Are you okay Endo, you look hurt?" Ayumi worryingly asked. At that moment, he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Just had a bit of a headache that's all." He answered.

Headache huh? Haibara considered.

"Hi, my name is Mouri Ran, Endo Fujita right? Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So Endo, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Soccer." Just one word, and by the look on his face that was all that was necessary.

"Really? You know Conan loved soccer, you look just like him actually, just like him…" Ran said.

"Conan must of been everyone's favorite, no one has a single bad thing to say about him." Endou commented.

"He left." Ayumi was tearing up, "The only bad thing about him is that he left." Ayumi looked like she was about to start bawling. "'Once you sever your ties, you may never see each other again.'. Conan said that. We may never see him again, but he made me promise not to cry over him." She said wiping the tears that were slowly accumulating around her eye's.

"Snow." Endo muttered, hards pressing on his forehead. Haibara heard him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haibara asked Endo without changing the pitch of her voice.

"Yeah, I think I'm dehydrated thats all…"

Dehydrated, really? Before she could question him further, a knocking was heard on the door.

"Its probably a client," Ran stated, with a hint of anger in her voice. "Come In." She announced to the figure on the other side of the door. As the door was opening, a soccer ball that had seemed to be kicked straight in headed straight towards Endo who had his shoulder towards the door. "Watch out Endo that looks like it'll hurt…" Ran stopped as soon as she realized what she was seeing. The ball that had seemed to be going one-hundred miles an hour had bounced of Endo's chest, come into collision with his left foot, which was dribbling the ball up in the air, after it had gotten under a bit more control, he lightly air-balled it back towards the now opened doorway. The man on the other side caught the ball and put it under his arm.

"Hehe, sorry." The man said, but no one seemed to notice his comment, instead they were staring at him.

But, but how? Haibara looked at the man and to Endo, to the man and then to Endo, then back to the man and back to Endo. This shouldn't be possible.

Before anyone else, Ran exclaimed one of the happiest words she had said her whole life. "Shinichi!"

**Good day once again just readers,**  
><strong>I truly regret that I have not been able to update my story recently, if you prefer to blame anything, blame homework. I hope that you are still anxious to see what happens next in the unraveling my story and the mysterious Endo Fujita and the return of Shinichi Kuduo. I would also like to announce I have a co-writer by the name of TheRealDeal44. Once again, I have disguised a Sherlock Holmes reference, yes I mean the books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle NOT the tv series which some seem to think Doyle copied, in the midst of my ever changing narrative. If you find this hidden reference, please message me or comment what it is in the reviews. And with that, I bid thee Adieu.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Black Rose the First<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Savior

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed. He was just standing there smiling. "Hi everyone."

"Shinichi, I haven't seen you for a few weeks, after you came back a while ago. _A while ago?_

"Shinichi has been back in tokyo for a while, he came back a few weeks ago, I wanted to introduce him to you personally." Ran explained.

"Nice to meet you Shinichi" All the children replied except Haibara who was still in shock.

"Hi Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara and Endo, right?" He said, listing off their names.

"Mhm." Ayumi agreed. "You're that detective guy right..."

"Well I don't mean to brag but I am known throughout Japan for being one of the be.." he started.

"That's obsessed with Sherlock Holmes" She finished. This caught Shinichi off guard. "Well, um, I guess so."

"So," Ran asked towards the kids, "How's the detective stuff going?"

Shinichi gave a look of question to her. "Detective stuff?" "Yeah, remember I told you about them all the time on the phone ten years ago." "Oh, yeah I remember…"

"Its going great, after all I, the leader of the Detective boys, Genta, has led us to victory a number of times." If you call what we do Detective work. Haibara thought. After chatting for a while. Haibara looked at her watch. "Guys its late." The rest looked down at their watches or phones. After saying their goodbyes, the children left the agency.

"Well, how did you like it?" Mitsuhiko asked Endo who had been silent for the majority of the duration of their walk, seemingly in deep thought.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I thought it was kind of cool." The boy replied. "I agree. But when you hear the great Kogoro Mouri, most don't think of that." Ayumi agreed, laughing while she said it. The others laughed too, Endo smiled.

They laughed about it down a few blocks. "Alright, my house is over there." Ayumi signaled towards a wall but arching her arm to show how she meant behind it. She usually takes the ally that the Detective Boys approached as a shortcut home. "See you guys tomorrow." Ayumi finished, talking a turn into the dark alley and waving goodbye. "Bye." The group responded.

The remainder of the Detective Boys started back up their conversations. After a few seconds of walking past the alley, they heard a scream. "That sounds like Ayumi!" Mitsuhiko said, whipping his head towards the noise just as the rest of the group had done. "Lets go!" Endo said, running back towards the alley, Haibara just behind him. "Hey wait up" The boys said, trying to follow.

Haibara looked at Endo as they sprinted down the alley way towards the scream. He looks… different somehow. Haibara noted. Instead of his usual happy look, he looked serious, like a warrior charging into battle. When they turned the corner they saw Ayumi being subdued by a thug.

"Just gimme your money and you'll be okay." He said sneering as Ayumi struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"I would advise you do what she says." Endo said. His face had changed again, it was now more of a smile.

"Oh so you brought friends with you," The attacker said directed at Ayumi, "well I'll just mug them too!" He threw Ayumi behind him. "No don't hurt them!" She screamed at him. Haibara ran around towards Ayumi, his attention was on Endo.

"Are you okay?" Haibara whispered to her friend. "No. But I'm too worried about Endo to think about it." she replied. Haibara turned around to view what he had gotten himself into. Endo had his knees bend and arms in a fighting position. "I'll finish you quick punk." The mugger said pulling out a knife. He charged Endo. "Endo watch ou…" Haibara started but froze up because of the fear that had paralyzed her. At that moment Genta and Mitsuhiko rounded the corner. They to were shocked, their new friend was being charged by a man with a knife.

The mugger slashed at Endo, Endo dodged. He sliced, Endo dodged. Endo seemed like he couldn't be hit. the mugger put all his strength into one more slash. The knife skimmed the top of Endo's hair, shaving some off. The mugger, off balance because he missed, turned around to be greeted by a foot in the face. Endo had jumped and kicked the attacker on his head, propelling the mugger into the wall, hit his head, and black out. _How?_ Haibara thought. _Endo doesn't seem that muscular._ but then, she had learned not judge a book by its cover.

Before she could ask him a question or make a comment, her feminine friend announced, "Endo! You're my hero!"

**Dear Readers,**  
><strong>I understand if some of you do not appreciate this chapter, however it will play a large role in the story that is yet to unfold. I am deeply sorry with the amount of time that eclipsed before I published this chapter, however I have been exceptionally busy. Once more, I ask to please leave a review if you like my story and what you like about it. However, if my writing leaves you expressionless, please review why you did not enjoy my writing. If you have any ideas for the story, I believe that feedback and other peoples ideas are what is key to perfecting a story, so please, speak up and say them if you do. And with that, I bid thee Adieu. <strong>  
><strong>Sincerely, <strong>  
><strong>Black Rose the First<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Smile

Chapter 7

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

The sirens stopped as the mugger was handcuffed and forced into the back of the police car. The mugger trusted his head out and looked towards Fuji, "Damn you." He said, then gripped his jaw in pain and, painfully, turned back into the automobile.

"We've been searching for this guy for the past month and a half," Officer Takagi said, "Good job."

"Well not to brag but," Genta started, but Haibara cut him off, knowing if he continued, they would only end up looking stupid, "Thank you Officer Takagi."

"He's in," Officer Satou said, closing the police car door.

"Okay," Takagi replied, and then he turned to the kids, "Are you all fine with coming to the station for questioning tonight, or should we wait until tomorrow."

"Questioning" Ayumi asked, "for what?"

"Just protocol," Takagi replied, "especially you because you were the one who was attacked, but probably Endo too, I was just curious if your friends were coming too."

"We'll come," Genta once again stated, putting his hand on his chest, "all members of the Detective Boys must stick together." Then Mitsuhiko started, "Through Bush through briar," Genta continued, "through both the good and the bad." Genta took his turn, "Through thick, through…" Haibara once again attempted to save them from looking ridiculous, "We'll come." They both looked at her with a stare that meant to say, _don't steal our thunder._

_Kids. _She thought as she got in the second of the three police cars with Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"Come on Endo." Ayumi said. Endo was studying the scene with an acute curiosity.

He had squatted and was sliding his finger along the ground, as if examining every detail of the small alley of which they had run to help Ayumi. _He looks just like Kudo when he examines a crime scene_. Haibara thought. _They look to similar to be a coincidence. But how would there be two Kudos? _Her head started to hurt from all her thinking. Endo now was rubbing his two fingers together, examining the texture of the material he had taken off the ground. He sniffed his two fingers, now stained with a dark color, and then tasted it. "Endo come on." Ayumi called. "Sure…" He said while standing up. After walking about five steps, he gripped his forehead in apparent pain. He fell on one knee tensing up his face with his eyes squinted. Then calmness appeared on his face. Officer Takagi looked over to Endo, "Oh God, are you alright?" The Detective Boys got out of the police cars and rushed over to him.

"Yeah," he replied looking back at the crime scene, "I've just got to think about this a little longer." All the Detective Boys went back to their police cars and were driven to the station. Now Haibara was deep in thought, even oblivious to Genta and Mitsuhito's bragging. She wasn't thinking about her school or studying, but instead she was thinking about Endo, and how she could of sworn he had a slight smile on his face when he got in the police car. The same type of smile Conan Edogawa had when he had solved a case.

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers,  
>This, as you most probably know, is my long awaited update of <strong>**_The Sherlock Secret. _****Once again, I am depressed to not of updated earlier. With my studies in school, plus my new found curiosity of Quatnum Physics, my mind is not exactly stable. Not to mention that I currently am writing three other stories, one of which is also on this website. If you find joy in my writing, or can think of an improvement, please write a review or send me a message. So, my readers, I hope you enjoy my story and with that, I bid thee adieu.  
>Sincerely,<br>Black Rose The First**


End file.
